Frio calido
by DeborahLopez
Summary: La oscuridad era aterradora, el tiempo se agota. Necesito decirle lo que siento. Pesimo summary entren.


Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo invento la trama.

Tkm SM y te amo Edward jiji.

**Frio cálido.**

La tarde es oscura y sobre todo tenebrosa. Las tonalidades negras destacan hoy. Mi padre me ha traído en su patrulla, aun no sé muy bien porque he permitido que el me traiga o si quiera porque he venido aquí, a la escuela.

No recordaba nada, es como si solo lo hubiese hecho por pura intuición.

Mi papa bajo conmigo y me acompaño hasta la puerta. Cualquiera pensaría que vergonzoso podría resultar esto, pero sinceramente no me preocupa mucho.

Volteo a verme, su rostro muestra fastidio total.

-Que tarde tan terrible-murmura el pero sono como si lo hubiese dicho para sí mismo, se inclina y besa mi coronilla-cuídate.

De pronto ya lo veo alejarse.

Me aproximo al salón que me tocaba, sentí todo extrañamente borroso.

Mis compañeros se encuentran sentados, no reconocí el salón. Las bancas era individuales pintadas de un rosa pálido y desgastado.

El color negro cada vez se hace más intenso, siento un escalofrió recorrer mi columna.

Ángela se aproxima a mí llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

Ella solo tiembla, toma mis hombros entre sus manos.

-Todo se acabó Bella, moriremos-hago una expresión de completa perplejidad, ¿a qué se refería?- hoy es el fin del mundo.

Me toma un segundo comprender sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué?-Espeto gritando.

-Mira lo oscuro que esta, los truenos, el viento…-dice de forma aterradora como si estuviera a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

Respire fuerte.

En este momento capte que no había notado la fuerte tormenta que se desata afuera.

-Quizá solo sea el mal tiempo, aquí en Forks siempre llueve…-

-Shh-me calla-no trates de mentirte, no queda mucho tiempo.

Se va corriendo.

Siento que la sangre se va de mi cara. ¿Acaso todo esto es verdad?

Algo en mi interior dice que sí.

Mi mente piensa que es lo que puedo hacer o más bien dicho que _aun _puedo hacer.

Quiero despedirme de mi familia, pero no puedo no tenía con que, estoy segura de no haber traído un teléfono.

Luego pienso en otras dos cosas que eran bastante importantes para mí. Ahora tengo la corazonada de que Dios si era mi única salvación porque asi lo es. Tengo que pedir perdón y aunque no me salvara estoy segura de que me sentiría mejor y luego pensé en _él. _

En aquel hermoso ser de cabello cobrizo que me roba el aliento solo con oír su nombre.

_Edward._

Si vamos a morir me gustaría al menos revelarle que lo amo con locura y que estará siempre en mi corazón.

Salgo y noto algo extraño. Me encontraba en la parte alta de aquel edificio. ¿Tan distraída he estado que no me había dado cuenta que subí escalones?

Ignore esto y seguí corriendo en su busca. Grito su nombre varias veces pero nadie responde.

Ahora mi angustia ha incrementado de forma más dolorosa de la que pude haber imaginado.

Tal vez no lo encuentre y me quedare con este amor escondido en mí ser para siempre.

De pronto lo veo acercarse. Su belleza era de esa que no se puede describir con una sola palabra se necesitan miles y miles en todos los idiomas. Y aun asi no es suficiente para describirla.

Su rostro viene serio. Quizá el tambien tenía la preocupación de los demás.

-Edward-le hablo, se acerca receloso -vamos al aula necesito decirte algo importante.

Llegamos al salón, volteo y tomo sus manos entre las mías.

Lo miro a los ojos, siento nervios pero estos no me detendrán.

-Quiero que sepas-tomo aire y lo suelto-que te amo, desde hace mucho y entiendo que tu…

-Yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti-dice con voz dulce y melodiosa.

Mi cabeza de seguro me estaba ilusionando de nuevo, pero decido creerle, después de todo no queda mucho tiempo.

Él sonríe y yo tambien pues solo disfrutaría de esto por unos minutos u mínimo una hora.

Acaricia mi mejilla de forma tan suave que podrá ser una pluma.

Nos acercamos lentamente, pero mi fleco cae a mi rostro, lo recojo rápidamente para continuar y rápidamente nuestros labios se juntan, toma con sus brazos mi cintura y me acerca más a él, yo tomo entre mis manos su cabello bronce. El beso se torna apasionado.

El ultimo.

El aire comienza a acabarse.

Nos separamos y nos vemos con amor.

Nuestras frentes juntas, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, todo parece un cuento de hadas.

Aunque no tomando en cuenta en la situación que nos encontramos.

Toma mi mano y nos aproximamos a un asiento. Me siento en su rodilla y recargo mi cabeza a su hombro, volvemos a unir muestra miradas.

Volteo arriba y veo un pequeño marco, debía ser una ventana.

De la nada aparece una luz, como la del sol, tenue per cálida.

-Bella la luz-me dijo una voz a mi espalda. Sonrió, aun había más tiempo.

Edward me abraza más cerca. Y yo le correspondo. Otro destello de luz llega, pero este es más intenso y ciega mis ojos.

Cuando los abro lo hago lentamente ya que la luz duele. Descubro que ya no estoy en aquel salón ni con mi amado, si no en mi cama, en mi habitación.

_Fue un sueño._

Suspiro.

-Uno hermoso-musito para mí misma.

Miro el reloj.

7:30

Es tarde y debo ir a la escuela.

…

La mayor parte del dia pensé en mi sueño pero aun asi no debo dejarme llevar por mi propia ilusión.

Llega la clase de biología.

Donde lo veré.

Me siento en mi asiento del lado derecho. Espero que él llegue para que empiece mi calvario.

Llega, como siempre con su elegancia, para tomar asiento a mi lado.

Suspiro.

Dejo que mi cabello caoba caída para tapar mi rostro y mi repentino sonrojo.

-Bella-una voz hermosa susurra mi nombre.

Volteo y lo veo.

Y veo en sus ojos verdes la misma mirada que tenía en el sueño.

**Hola a todos, vengo con este pequeño one-shot que pues está un poco confuso pero fue una idea que me vino después de un sueño. Y son la 1:05 de la madrugada jaja.**

**Por cierto ¿ya vcieron amanecer? Esta hermosa.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**¿Algun Review?**

**-DeborahLópez-**


End file.
